A Night Out
by DaniBD
Summary: Magnus' team goes to a strip club to capture an abnormal.  Sounds interesting, right?  HxK  Rated: M for strip club.


**Here's another Sanctuary story. I can continue this one more chapter but i don't know when I will do that. I hope this story is awesome! And who watched the latest Sanctuary episode? I thought it was cool that they were focusing on werewolves and Henry. But damn it all, he had to find another girl werewolf. Don't worry! My fangirlism will still make Henry and Kate a couple..in my mind. Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, you are sure that the abnormal is in here?" Will questioned looking around at the overly luxurious strip club in Las Vegas.

"No question about it. The sightings all lead here and the abnormal's MO makes this the perfect place to look for targets." Magnus stated. She stood in front of the bar observing the crowd.

"Let me get this straight. This abnormal could be a shapeshifter who likes to pick out men who are rich and married and then get video of them doing the dirty deed and black mail them. If they don't go along with her then she kills them." Henry explained mostly to him self.

"Not really. The men pretty much kill themselves because they are so much in 'love' with the shape shifter. Those men get violent with their families and the situation escalates from there." Will cut in, leaning against the bar.

"Right." Henry faked a chuckle as he looked around nervously. "Hey, where's Kate?"

"Last time I saw, she was going into the back rooms to see if she saw anything suspicious." Magnus said as she started to walk away. "I'm going to look around. Stay here in case anything happens." She then disappeared around the corner possibly where the VIP rooms were.

Henry looked at Will. "How are we suppose to figure out who the shape shifter is if, you know, she's a shape shifter?" Will sighed.

"Well, it's safe to say that if the girl is looking for men in a strip club then she would be one of the dancers. We could be looking for a dancer who is way too attracted to a customer and then see them going into one of the private rooms." They both looked around and saw that the description described every dancer in this room.

"Yeah, that helps." Henry stated spinning in the bar stool a couple of times.

"I'm sure Magnus has it covered." Will said. Both men sat back, boredom starting to set in.

**~~back stage~~**

Kate walked through the aisles of vanity mirrors in a white, low cut tank top and in tight, black jeans. She also wore a black leather jacket. She passed several dancers whose genders was a bit questionable. Kate guessed that tonight was a big night to have so many women here...unless it was like this every day. All the women paid no attention to her as she passed. They were too busy putting on their weight in make up on their face.

Then, something caught Kate's eye and she quickly turned to look. She had a confused look on her face as she watched Magnus walk by with just a long trench coat on. Kate decided to follow behind and called Will on her cell.

"Hey. Where's the doc?" She asked ducking behind mirrors every time "Magnus" turned around.

"She went to the VIP area. Why?" Will answered.

"What was she wearing?"

"Uh, a black blouse and some jeans with some very high heels. Why?" Will asked again getting irritated.

"Thanks." Kate shut her cell and continued to follow the wannabe Magnus. She was pretty sure that the Magnus that was just wearing a trench coat was the abnormal. Kate looked out from behind a mirror but the Magnus imposter disappeared. She looked left and right but couldn't find her then she heard Magnus' voice behind her.

"Hey." Kate jumped and spun around. Magnus' face smiled at her. "Why are you following me? Aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" She spoke as if Kate worked at this place.

"Do I look like I work here, lady? And I am pretty sure that you may look like my boss but you are definitely not her." Kate said about to go into action. Fake Magnus frowned but then smiled again a second later.

"It's a new look for me, for the stage tonight. But I think you should have a try at the stage." Fake Magnus pulled out a syringe. Before Kate could even register what was going on the needle was stuck into her neck and she was injected with something. Kate pulled out the syringe and threw it to the side. She held her neck.

"What the hell?" Kate yelled as she started to feel a little bit high.

"Just a little new concoction I came up with. It's has a different purpose than what I had been using. You're my new guniea pig." Fake Magnus explained as she grabbed Kate and brought her to a mirror. Kate tried to struggle but something else was starting to control her movements as her vision became a little blurry and her body seemed to move in slowed fluid motions. Her heart started to race and she started to pant.

The Magnus imposter put some dark eyeliner on Kate and bright red lipstick. She brushed Kate's hair back so that it had more volume and it flowed easier. Then she let glitter fly around and it landed on Kate's shoulders and some in her hair. Fake Magnus concentrated more glitter on Kate's cheeks and under her eyes. She stood Kate up who felt really drunk at the moment and gave her a look over. Then suddenly she took off the jacket and tore off the bottom of the white tank top so that her full stomach showed and the top emphasized her breasts fully. Then more glitter got put on her toned stomach.

"I like the biker gloves and here..." Fake Magnus took out a switch blade and carefully made some holes in the jeans. Kate tried to protest but that only came out in a moan which made Kate nervous. Fake Magnus leaned in toward Kate.

"Doesn't it feel good? The urge to seduce and have sex is exhilarating. To release yourself from the ever building tension. It's an urge you want and need to succumb to." Music starts up and the men in front of the stage start hooting and going crazy. Fake Magnus smiles at Kate and kisses her forcefully to get the mood going. Kate couldn't help but moan as the effect of whatever was injected into her overcame her control. They pulled away and Kate whimpered in want. Kate didn't know what she was doing, she just wanted one thing and that was sex and whoever can give it to her.

"Is there anybody that you've fantasized about almost every day, sweet heart?" Magnus' voice tickled Kate's ears. Kate's eyes widened and tried not to but still nodded feeling like she was answering her master. Fake Magnus smiled maliciously.

"I have a feeling he's out there right now probably also looking for me?" Kate looked at her with desperation and lust filled eyes.

"Good. Because we're on next and I want you to perform for that man. Just for him." This could be an opportunity for the shape shifter's advantage.

**~~Bar and Stage~~**

"They are taking their time, aren't they?" Henry pointed out as the music started up.

"Yeah. I think something is up." Will yelled over the music. They were about to move until someone moved on to the stage. The stripper's anthem "Porn star dancin'" by Darkest Days started playing at full volume. Henry's jaw dropped as he recognized the person who just walked on stage. He tugged at Will's jacket making him turn around. Will stood frozen as they saw Kate walk up to the pole in her modified wardrobe. Now if that didn't stopped their hearts then what happen next would have given even the Big Guy a stroke.

Will and Henry watched as Magnus walked up behind Kate and then ripped off her trench coat to reveal some very appropriate under clothing for the scene. The guys could not even move or even breath as they watched Kate slowly make love with the pole as she seduced the pole with her body. Magnus worked with Kate to make all the lusty fools in the club fall for them. Immediately, bills started to be thrown up on change in a crumpled ball.

The real Magnus walked up to the frozen men, enraged and impress at the same time.

"That's impressive! That shape shifter can transform into an exact replica of any human. All the portions are correct and the lines are perfect." Magnus said staring at her duplicate. She looked at Will and Henry in question when she didn't get a response.

"Will!" She yelled. Will snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He looked over at Magnus and gulped down the non-existent saliva that was suppose to keep his mouth wet. On the other hand, Henry was pretty much drooling as Kate stretched out her legs and thought that she was specifically looking at him.

"Whoa!" Will looked from the real Magnus to the fake a couple of times. "That's weird."

"Yes, quite." Magnus gave him a suspicious look but continued on. "There is something obviously wrong with Kate. She perspiring at an alarming rate. The temperature, even under the lights, is too cool to sweat." Will gave a confused look.

"You think she has some kind of fever? The abnormal has something to do with it, then." Will stated.

"Yeah." Magnus said like Will was stating the obvious. The mood was probably because someone was stripping using her identity but that's only an assumption.

"You and Henry try to intercept them after they finish. I'll go around to the back alley and try to block the abnormal from escaping." Will nodded and they split. He noticed Henry wasn't following and looked back. Henry was still shocked by the scene in front of him and didn't look like he was going to be moving any time soon. Will rolled his eyes and grabbed Henry all the while trying not to look at the stage. Henry saw the longing in Kate's eyes as they followed him until he was out of sight.

The shape shifter saw this and started to panic a little bit. She put her hands on Kate's thighs from behind and continued to slide her fingers up and over her stomach for show.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go." Then the abnormal ran off to the back stage after grabbing the trench coat to cover her up.

The Magnus look a like ran to the exit that was located in the backest part of the club as she saw Will and Henry running after her. Before she ran out, she picked up one of the new mirrors lying against the wall and threw it at them. Will managed to dodge but the mirror shattered against Henry making him fall and a moment of blackness over came him. The girls who worked there screamed and scrambled as the abnormal slipped out the door with Will tailing her.

When she made it out and Will got really close to tackling her, she took out a taser from her coat and tazed Will. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground twitching. She didn't get far until she ran into Magnus who held a stun gun up. She laughed at the sight of seeing the original copy in front of her.

"Oh my god! I thought I would never see you again after seeing you at that cafe back at that city with that huge castle in it." The shape shifter gathered her breath and composure but still had a smile on her face.

"You need to come with me or-" Magnus started saying but the look a like waved her off.

"Yeah Yeah...I don't think so." She said taking something else out of her pocket. She threw this white, small ball at Magnus' feet and they created a small flash temporarily blinding Magnus who dropped her gun. Henry stumbled out side just in time to see Magnus get flash banged.

"Hey!" The shape shifter looked back and winked. Then she started to make a run for it but she was stopped. A bright electric light appeared out from behind another door and hit the abnormal who convulsed and fell to the ground unconscious. Kate walked out from behind the door and was panting. She felt hot and tired but mostly felt like she wanted something really bad. Her head was spinning as she dropped the gun.

"These jeans were expensive!" She tried to yell it out but she felt too tired to even speak.

Something about her made her seem more sexy than normal as she leaned against the wall trying to keep herself upright. Henry shook his head to get rid of any strong thoughts and ran to her as she slid down the wall. He knelt next to her lifting her head in his hand and bringing her closer. Magnus continued to rub at her eyes and Will was just waking up.

Kate looked up at Henry and put a hand on his face. Her hand traveled to behind his neck and pulled him in closer. Their lips touched and Henry almost melted as Kate squirmed in his arms and continued to escalate the kiss. Henry almost lost his mind as Kate barged into his mouth with her tongue but as soon as that happened she pulled away.

"Sleep with me." Kate quietly said with desperation in her voice. Henry's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Are you okay?" Will said as he ran up to them. It seems he didn't see what just happened. Henry looked up at him still confused but something started happening to the shape shifter's body and they, including Magnus, stared at it. The body was transforming. The abnormal's face slowly changed along with the body. When everything was finished, the body in front of them wasn't a woman's. It was a man's, a some what slender and pretty man.

"Whoaaa." Will said kneeling down next to the still breathing body.

"That must be his original form." Magnus stated finally looking at Henry and Kate. Henry looked back at Kate's, now fainted, face. She continued to sweat and pant at an uncontrollable rate and was grasping Henry's shirt, her knuckles turning white.

"Hurry! We need to get them both back to the Sanctuary as soon as possible. We need to know what happened when we weren't with Kate."

**Review or message me please!**


End file.
